A Brief Interlude
by The Scarlet Rose
Summary: Isn’t this what I wanted? For him to take me like this? For his hands and lips and legs to be in those places? For his firm body to be pressed against my body in this way? This friction between us? SasukeXSakura
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Naruto, nor do I make any money off of their use. Alas, I'm just a poor fanfiction writer.

Warning: Slight rape.

Isn't this what I wanted? What I dreamed about and craved for years and years? For him to take me like this? For his hands and lips and legs to be in those places? For his firm body to be pressed against my body in this way? This friction between us?

No.

_This_ isn't what I wanted.

I don't want these kisses. So forceful that they bruise my lips, make be gag and suck the breath out of my lungs, leaving me dizzy. I don't want these hands, one holding my gloved wrists together above my head so tightly that my fingers were going numb, and the other stripping me, revealing these secret places.

I don't want his body on top of mine like this, his legs holding mine down, his hips purposely applying too much pressure so that I couldn't breath nor move.

I don't want his eyes, running over my body, hungrily filled with lust and frustration as I struggled against him. I didn't want his hips there, rolling against mine, creating such a delicious friction that was painful and pleasurable at the same time.

This isn't what I wanted. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Sasuke was _supposed_ to finally realize my feelings for him and accept them. He was _supposed_ to ask me to be his girlfriend, and after a few months of dating, he was _supposed_ to carry me back to his apartment one day, kissing me tenderly and lie me down on his bed. We would then gently make love.

My arms would wrap around his shoulders, and not be bound. His would gently caress my face, shooing away all of my nervousness, not be ripping the clothes from my body and tossing my weapons pack far out of reach.

My eyes would shut, and his lips would gently touch mine. And I would willingly let him make love to me.

I

Would not be

**Raped.**

Not here. Not in this place, so far away from home, amongst the trees and leaves and animals. Not where no one can hear my screams and pleas. Where I can't escape, but where he can disappear so easily from me yet again. Back to Orochimaru. Back to where I can't reach out to him, where my fingers don't even come close to his flesh.

Sasuke's lips, tired of being bitten by my teeth, wandered to my exposed neck, seeking the tender flesh there, and began sucking up harsh brusies.

I couldn't help myself, and a tiny moan escaped my lips. My body arched up to his, unwillingly pressing my chest against his bare one. For a moment, he tensed, and then, taking that as a sign of approval, let go of my hands. He then grabbed my collar, and ripped my shirt straight down the middle, immediately relieving me of the fabric.

I took in a sharp breath, just as his lips crushed against mine, his tongue worming its way into my mouth, sliding past mine. His hands slide down to my breasts, fingers toying gently with my nipples stroking them to full hardness.

My body jolts, and with it comes an increase in adrenline, that once again sends me fighting against a thoroughly surprised Sasuke. My near moans become cries and pleas yet again. The heat of his bare flesh against mine sends tremors of terror through my body.

"Sasuke N--."

My brief cry for help was cut short as his lips found mine again with the same intensity that they had first held what seemed like hours, but was only moments earlier, back when I first ran into him.

When I had foolishly daydreamed as I walked through the Hidden Leaf. When I was foolishly struck with confidence. As I allowed my heart to fill with hope. Hope that if I could just leave the Leaf, that he would be there. That I could just show him how much I've grown. That if I could just reach out to him, that my fingers would graze his skin, and he would yearn for me the way I yearned for him. That he would feel my love and he would want to return. Instead of me constantly reaching for him and finding nothing but empty space, he would stop and wait for me. Letting me grasp him and pull him towards me.

I would bring him back. Bring him home.

But instead, when I left the Leaf, Sasuke was indeed there, standing silently, staring back at me.

Only, when I reached for him, I only found hatred in return. A drawn blade, fists and feet. And no matter how hard I reached, he only struggled like a captured animal to escape.

I'm not sure who kissed first.

But before I knew it, I was where I am now. On the ground, pressed up against the rough roots of a tree, his lips on mine, fingers and legs struggling with mine. Me fighting with my body and my mind. One so eager and ready, one resisting with words like 'logic' and 'reason'.

He stopped, and so did I, and for a moment, we were at a stand still. I could hear his heartbeat, in the quiet of the forest. I could smell the scent of his skin for the first time. I could feel his limbs trembeling.

_'Wait… what?'_

Then I realized. This was his first time too. First time to hold someone this way. To kiss them like this. To see a body exposed in this way, writhing underneath him. I could feel his hardness against my thigh, see the sweat run down his body, feel the soreness his lips left behind.

"S--Sakura…" He whispered, softly, barely audible.

My resolve weakened at that. All caution disappeared, and I was swept up in desire and need for Sasuke. My body won in the battle between my brain and my craving.

Then, everything moved slower. Smoother.

Slowly, everything became what I wanted. His movements became more gentle. His lips ran feather light across my body. My limbs trembled uncontrollably as he lifted my hips, sliding my shorts off of my body and discarding them, leaving me nude underneath him.

His eyes traveled across my skin in silent worship, memorizing every curve and trail with long, lingering glances. I can't even begin to explain the confidence I experienced when I realized what my body was doing to him. When I realized that it was the curve of my hips, the dip of my stomach, the texture of my skin, the shadow my kiss-swollen lips were casting that turned him on so, making his cock harder against my legs.

My cheeks turned scarlet, and I shut my eyes as Sasuke's hands traveled, more gentle than I could ever have imagined them to be, taking mental notes on spots I found pleasurable, and revisiting them with trembling tongue and teeth and lips. I could feel the warm moisture starting to pool between my legs, and my trembling subsided. My moans as his teeth and lips met my sensitive nipples resounded through the forest, masking Sasuke's slightly cocky chuckle.

I groaned when I felt his arms leave mine, and after a few moments of lost contact, I opened my eyes to see what was going on, only to find him hovering over me, his skin completely naked, blushing like mad.

I felt obliged to thank someone or something. To pray to the old Hokages or perhaps even Lady Tsunade for somehow gifting me with this moment. I wanted to thank the light that shone through the trees, illuminating Sasuke's skin, making me wonder what I'd done to deserve to lay with someone as breathtakingly beautiful as Uchiha Sasuke.

While I was silently worshipping, Sasuke slid in between my thighs, and in that moment, time seemed to stand still. His eyes met mine, I could feel his member pressing up against my entrance and for a brief second, I was immediately aware of everything for the first time.

After this… everything would change.

Sasuke entered me, and my innocence was no more.

Our shallow happiness, seemed to shatter with one swift movement. With one, quick, painful thrust, he was buried to the hilt in me, the heat between us nearly scalding. With one action, suddenly, the world seemed to spin on a different axis. I then realized that nothing could go back the way it was. We could never again reform the simplicity of Team 7. We had erased our past, our almost destiny, and had somehow replaced it with… something else.

A cry of pain erupted from my throat, as I arched into Sasuke, spreading my legs wider in an attempt to make more room for him. Pain of being stretched for the first time ached through my muscles, causing me to dig my nails roughly into the smooth skin of Sasuke's back. He hissed in pleasurable pain, but remained still until the pain subsided. His lips left a soft trail of kisses across my neck and breasts, meant more to soothe than to arouse.

Soon, I couldn't take it. Soon, the feeling of Sasuke's hardness resting within me, unmoving, pressed so softly against that pleasurable spot within me grew unbearable. My hips moved, and I moaned, silently urging him to shift within me.

He happily obliged.

The friction between us was like magic. The pain was still there, and in such amounts that I was both amazed and ashamed at myself for liking it. Wasn't I being raped? Wasn't he forcing me? Holding me down with his arms and silent threats?

None of that seemed to matter now, as I cried out as his pace increased, his breathing becoming shaky. I forced my eyes open, determined to capture a look at his face. His eyes were closed, his mouth hanging slightly open, soft pants escaping from them, as he frequently opened his eyes. I imagined he was taking mental snapshots of me, then working towards whatever frenzied moment he captured me in.

My body couldn't stop moving, thrusting back to meet his thrusts. Arching up to press my breasts to his chest, my head rolling from side to side, except when I would force myself to remain still, as Sasuke would press his lips to mine for a brief kiss.

Soon, Sasuke's cock brushed past something pleasurable in me, more sensitive than the rest, and a tremor went through me, when the action was repeated I cried out, so loud that I felt ashamed and brought one hand to cover my lips. Immediately Sasuke brushed it away.  
"No." He said in between pants "Don't… cover your mouth." He thrust deeper, and I bit my lips to no avail as a heated cry escaped my lips "I want… to hear your voice. I want…"

His voice trailed off, as his pace became maddening. I cried out with pain mixed with undiluted pleasure. My eyes rolled up and shut. Sasuke's hands were gripping my hips to tightly that they bruised the already sore area. I felt his movements become jerky and less smooth. His breathing increased and his moans became mingled with mine.

I wanted to see it. I wanted to witness his climax. The most precious and most vulnerable moment in Uchiha Sasuke's life.

Between my cries, I forced my eyes open. He thrust harder, so hard I cried out in pain at the sensation, then he froze, and a shudder ran through him. His cheeks turned blood red, and his jaw tensed as he tried desperately, but unsuccessfully to stifle a groan.

Then I felt a warmth spread through me like an injection. He thrust a few more times, and an explosion ran through my entire body, shattering my core, resulting in pleasurable tremers and blurry vision. Sasuke's body went limp and fell slightly against mine, his lips crashing down against mine, sucking the air out of my lungs.

"Thank you." I heard him murmur before everything went black.

Silence greeted me, as our brief interlude came to an end.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!

A.N. A friend of mine inspired me to write this fanfic, but this is both my first Naruto fanfiction, and (published) lemon. So, I don't have too much experience in either area. It wasn't as lemon-y as I had intended, but I think it turned out well enough. Hopefully the "slight rape" warning at the top wasn't too confusing. I couldn't think of another term for it. I'm planning on making this a two-shot, but let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own the characters of Naruto, just like I don't own the characters of Gravitation, Kingdom Hearts, Mars or any other fandom I write for

Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own the characters of Naruto, just like I don't own the characters of Gravitation, Kingdom Hearts, Mars or any other fandom I write for.

A.N. Sasuke POV.

I swear. Every day, it's the same endless sonata.

I dance to the same chords, performing to the same rhythm. Whether it's sword in my hand or hand under the covers, it's all to meet the same end anyways.

Slashing and stabbing or stroking and pulling, it's all for the same result.

So here I am, dancing the same endless moves. Day by day. Train. Masturbate. Sleep.

Eating fits in between there some where.

But, I've locked my feet, set my pace. And I'll keep pursuing my goal. Even now, hands under the covers, one clamped tightly over my heated lips, muffling the shameful cries that erupt from them, I won't yield.

Day in and day out. It's the same. The same boring sonata. The training, pills, jutsus and crappy food. The same disobeying disobedience. The same antsyness. same dull ache between my legs, the same mundane fantasies.

I began to move through the waking world have asleep, acting out pre-choreographed moved on command. Duck, dodge, slice, run, summon. Tug, pull, stroak, squeeze, cum.

Until…

**That** happened.

That brief interlude. That brief interruption in my endless sonata. That…

Now, I see her. Now, when I close my eyes and reach between my legs, when I clamp my mouth shut, arch my back. Now when I touch myself, I think of her.

I imagine it's her feather light touch sliding across me. Her pale, soft skin squeezing my member so hard yet so good my toes curl up the bed sheets and I bite my lip so hard I tear through skin.

Sometimes, if it's quiet enough and the sonata has softened, I can imagine my hands are her. That it's her flesh convulsing around me, not my own calloused skin. Her trembling touches, teeth and tongue at my nipples.

Or even better, I can imagine my hand is her mouth, and that she's sucking me hungrily into that pink orifice. Her hands gripping my hips and pulling my length deeper into her throat and oh Gods I'm going to cum.

My eyes roll up and my back arches so much I fear it'll break. In my foolishness, in the forgetfulness of orgasm, I let my hand fall from my lips, and a cry resounds through my room, and probably down the hall.

"Shit." I mutter, rushing to clean the cum off my stomach before someone rushes into see how Lord Orochimaru's 'pet' is doing.

It seems, that is the role I've been occupying for countless months. That I've ceased to become Sasuke Uchiha, and have existed as nothing but a training machine hell-bent on killing my older brother. Time has faded away in this place, and I'm left with nothing but an eternal sonata of revenge and pain that won't cease except in the moments when my hands find me under the covers.

I'm in between squeezing out a wash cloth in a basin and reaching for my cock when there's a knock at the door.

"Sasuke?"

Kabuto.

"What?"

"Lord Orochimaru requests to see you."

Of course.

I sigh.

"Tell him I said go to Hell," I reply, putting my pants on and heading for the door. Two steps later, the familiar ache returns.

_'Shit'._

"Sasuke."

"Go away." I mutter, heading back over towards the bed.

I hear his footsteps reluctantly leave, and immediately I'm at it again. I cum soon, and am quickly lost in a wave of exhaustion.

As I doze, my mind travels back, and I see her.

I see her, walking dumbly headstrong into the forest, fist and teeth clenched, searching for me.

I see her, attempting to reach for me as I hit and kick at her, trying to flee.

I see her, writing underneath me in pleasure, her body exposed in such beauty that I could have never imagined. Has she always been this sexy? Have her lips always been that full and her stomach that smooth? I can remember the feel of her pink nipples, round breasts, swollen lips. I can see her eye so full of both fear and desire that I nearly lost control before entering her.

I felt her, her body hugging me tightly inside her, her meeting my thrusts in time.

I heard her cries, moans, remembering her scratches on my back. The way I hissed in pleasurable pain. The way she called out and collapsed in blissful sleep.

I remember her, dressing in her tattered clothes, a shameful look across her face as she tearfully walked back to Konoha, blind to my presence in the trees.

I awoke, hard again. Preparing to once again grab my blade and fight. Move through those damn endless training sessions, the same eternal sonata.

Cursing as I hobbled towards my clothes, I tilted my head back, my mind remembering Sakura's sweet scent. The way her hands always reached for me.

"Thank you." I murmur aloud.

Thank you. I said that before I left her. Both times. I thanked her for reasons that I didn't quite understand. Perhaps thank you for trying to save me? Thank you for not chasing me away, not expecting more of me than I can give? Thank you for letting me lose myself in you, to let me put a halt in my endless sonata? Thank you for just…

Thank you.

I decided, I couldn't let it end like this. I couldn't let it. Couldn't let it die. I wouldn't. I needed that brief interruption. I needed that small skip in time, that jolt in the never ending music I perform to.

I couldn't let it just be a brief interlude.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!

A.N. Sorry this chapter took me so long, but I re-wrote it like 10 times to get it to a point where I semi-like it enough to put it up. So please don't be_ too_ cruel in your reviews. I like the idea here though, of Sasuke being a chronic masturbator. It was actually something that I toyed around with as a crack fic once upon a time, but ended up using here.

Next chapter: We hear from Sakura, and what's been happening since Sasuke's decision.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No, I do not own any of the characters of Naruto.

He comes to me by night, throwing open my window and pouncing on me so fast I can't react. I imagine I could bar the window or somehow trap it, but the image of his long slender shadow spreading across my bedroom floor sends shivers of shameful desire through me.

He's here again, his weight above me, crushing the air out of me, his blade at my throat, his deep voice uttering threats meant to frighten but only increased my want.

I fight against him. I always fight. I have to. If not for the pretended fear of his _rape_, but for his own benefit.

He needs to feel me struggle, needs to know what he's doing is wrong and corrupt and evil.

So I fight.

I kick and bite, my teeth and nails sometimes drawing blood, bending backwards. I struggle against him, knowing that it's the only way he'll stay.

I know that, if I reach for him too much, give in _too_ much, he'll run light a frightened cat, leaving me alone in the darkness. I learned that lesson the hard way once, as when his lips touched mine, I yielded and pressed back eagerly, grasping his arms, back hair, whatever piece of him I could get a hold of, only to have Sasuke feel too comfortable, too... accepted.

And like last time,

He ran.

So now, I fight. I struggle against him. Even when the warm moisture spreads between my legs, when my pants become heated and my limbs tremble with desire, I fight. Weak 'nos' mixed in between pleasurable loud moans. I'm suddenly glad that I live by myself. Suddenly elated at the fact that the petty wages I make from Tsunade at the hospital are enough to scrape by a meager existance outside of my parents humble home.

I don't think I could take it, if they walked in on us. Walked in on their beloved daughter, moaning shamefully with fake pain as her midnight lover contorted her into a variety of mind blowing positions.

Would I be able to face them? Would I be able to look mother, father in the face and tell them that I love him? That I crave a missing-nin who's now a part of the Sound Village? Who's associated with the same Orochimaru that not only months earlier decimated our village? Would I have the strength to?

Sasuke's lips found mine, and I bit at them, attempting to turn my head away, his hands left my hips and moved to my jaw, holding them in place as he thrust past that pleasurable spot in me, causing a white hot flash behind my eyes and my mouth to open wide. His warm tongue slid inside and I forced myself to remain still. To not react. To not bite down on the silky appendage as wave after wave of pleasure rushed through me, resulting in shamefully loud moans.

Sasuke retracted his tongue, and smile against my lips.

He was getting cocky again.

And suddenly, I couldn't take it anymore. His control. His teasing pace. His shallow kisses. This pretended resistance to keep him here.

I would fight him, alright. I would make him stay.

Before Sasuke could reach, he was on his back on my hardwood floor, me straddling his hips, his hands held about his head.

His eyes widened, his sharingan pinwheels circling.

After a few moments of fighting, I win. My hips over his, my hands roughly holding his above his head, his body sprawled out like nude artwork before me. My eyes glaring death back into his.

And suddenly, he understands. I'm in control now. And I would still fight. I would keep him here. No longer would I bend to his will. No longer would I reach for his back as he walked away from me.

No.

I would grow stronger. I would surpass him, and beat him black and blue if he tried to run past me again. I would grab him and hold him here. In this place, with me.

While I'm 'in my triumphant mode, Sasuke has started thrusting again, lifting his lips off the floor to wiggle himself within me.

He really has gotten better. Not that I have anything to compare him to, but his touches and moves have become a lot less shy and more confident. His endurance has increased. What used to last moments has extended to hours.

Much to my annoyance, and his chagrin, a few loud moans escape my lips, and for a few fleeting moments I find myself wiggling back against him.

Taking this as my defeat, he started to shift his hands and hips, attempting to reclaim his position on top of me, only to be disappointed and frustrated when he found my resistance still in place and my grip on his wrists tightened.

His eyes met mine again, glaring a silent warning, and despite my both pleasure and fear induced shaking, I glared back.

I suppose, I'd have to thank Tsunade for her training that granted me the supreme strength that I was now using to restrain Sasuke.

It then occurred to me that I was probably stronger than Sasuke, physically anyways. Though, while I might be able to shatter the Earth with one punch, he could still slaughter me rather easily.

And then, it occurred to me that he had stopped moving, his cock still rested, albeit throbbing, within me. Focusing on his face I found...

… patience.

… obedience.

acceptance.

He was waiting for me. Even though I could feel the dawn coming on. Even though he was normally punching me, rushing to escape, he was waiting.

I remained still, taking in the moment to bask in the wonder that is an Uchiha's body. Perfect bone structure, well sculpted muscle held together by fine sinew. A light sheen of sweat glistened in the moonlight on his body, but still I waited, I held.

Until we could feel it together. Until we both could no longer take it, and could feel the desire building up in between our bodies, and it was then that I moved.

I moved until the friction between our bodies produced unbearable heat, until the soft moans we made spilled over our lips, forming a harmony as the bounced off the walls, surrounding us.

At some point, Sasuke freed his hands and was holding me, helping me move him within me, until everything exploded and the world ceased to exist for a few sweet moments. The world outside this room and his arms was no more, and everything blissfully faded to black.

In the morning, he was still there, his arms wrapped lightly around me, his chest lightly rising and falling with his breath. The sun rose, illuminating my room, and I was finally able to see the full extent of the damage we had done that night.

It was all right. Walls could be repaired, bruises would fade.

The important thing was that I could see him. My sleeping angel, my lover, my Sasuke.

This was the beginning of us.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

A.N. I took a bit of liberties with Sakura, having her live alone as I figured that at some point she would've left her parents house. I actually had this chapter written for quite some time, lying dormant in my notebook until I remembered it today, and dropped everything to type it up. I hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading!


End file.
